


The First Trial

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ---I think, Death, Humiliation, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sadomasochism, Small, Symphorophilia, clothed, first trial spoilers, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't possibly feel this way... about this... but you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I googled 'Paraphilias' and randomly clicked one deciding I would write about it and the one I choose was "Symphorophilia". If you don't know what that is, it's a sexual attraction to watching a disaster.

You couldn't call this normal because you knew that it wasn't. Had someone come up to you and tell you that they were facing this 'problem' you would be disgusted at them and probably slowly back away, because this was far from normal. Yet, somehow it would happen to you, of course it would! You're luck was never good but this... this was just- you have no words to even describe how ashamed you were.

Standing there with sweating, closed palms you watched as your friend howl with laughter in the court room; if you could even call it that. Komaeda had admitted killing someone, or at current is being accused of it but the laughter had confirmed it in your eyes. You had begged for him to tell them they were wrong but no, he only shown that they weren't. The albino shivered, drooled and, well, he laughed. Your insides are churning in betrayal and it hurts because your closest friend killed Togami, who you were also close to. It pained your heart and fueled your now present boner. Yes, that was why you were standing doe-eyed and ashamed. No one had noticed -Komaeda had distracted them enough- but the thought alone that you wanted to reach down and grab your dick and just... You really were disgusting. You ignored this... feeling, and hoped it would go away and if it didn't there was nothing you _could_ do. You were fighting for life or death here, you couldn't just sneak out for a 'toilet break'. Running your sweating palm through your chocolate hair you continued the trial, the erect member slowly dying down with luck.

It was a mere minutes later before it awoken again. You remained still as you watched the chubby chef being dragged from the room. Your breath quickening as he was strapped to the pole. You shivered as your erection squeezed against your trousers. It hurt slightly but it didn't even compare to the pain Hanamura would be feeling as large explosions of flower crash into him. The roughness, the fear in his eyes had made your breath catch. Your bulge was rubbing off of the stand where you had been placed for the trial. You wanted to reach down, past your buttoned shirt, past your blue boxers and brown pubes to your leaking member which was screaming for attention. You didn't look down to see your erection; which was, at this point, pressing against wood from behind your trousers. Your brown eyes instead being locked on at the despairing scene showing ahead of you on a projected screen.

Your friend was dying and you had never been more turned on in your life. It was sick, perverse but you didn't care. At this point your hormones where calling out for anything that would make you cum. Your body was boiling, if someone was to touch you they would think that you were in the volcano which the young chef was being dragged to. You were thrusting hard against the wood, your lower lip slipped under your teeth and your breath came out of your nose in hard puffs. You felt your legs become jelly and your eyes roll slightly, but you stopped them from preventing you from seeing the man fall. Hips jerked up as the teen landed in the hot, red lava and screamed in pain. His scream echoed in your head, echoed in the room, echoed down your spine in a shiver of pleasure, many shivers.

Had any one turned round to see you they would have seen how red your cheeks had became. They would have seen the lust within your grief. They would have seen something you were disgusted with. A part of you, you had been unaware of. You're body had released by the time the screaming had died down and the male was now crisped. You had stood still until Sonia placed a hand upon your shoulder. It was a sentiment of comfort but you were undeserving of it. You were disgusting. Monokuma had returned and was chuckling as if the very scene you had created was amusing to him, and it probably had been.

"Upupu, see you in the next trial Hinata."  
You heard him laugh out to you as you walked out. Fucking bear. Fucking island. It was changing you in ways you couldn't imagine.


End file.
